We Float For Miles and Miles
by unfolddream
Summary: AU. Haley is the head cheerleader. Nathan is the varsity basketball captain. Enough said. Complete!
1. Crash and Burn

We Float For Miles and Miles

Summary: AU. Haley is the head cheerleader. Nathan is the varsity basketball captain. Enough said.

Category: Romance/angst.

Rating: T.

Note: This actually isn't a one-shot. It has five parts, which hopefully will be updated everyday. And by the way, people, one thing that is weird with me is that I don't like to call people's butts "ass" but I had to because that is what Nathan would do. Okay, on to the story.

Part One: Crash and Burn

"How's your life, what's it like there? Is it all that you want it to be?

Yellowcard

Haley never gets drunk on Saturdays, only Fridays (and that's if she has had a bad week).

She has church on Sundays.

Nathan gets drunk on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and, hell, if he wants to start the week off on the right foot, Sundays.

He always teases her about this at parties in Tim's basement on Saturday nights, where she clutches her bottle of water to her chest, which Nathan sometimes likes to admire from across the room.

"Want something to drink?"

"No." Haley uncaps her water bottle and takes a swig. "Besides, water tastes better than beer."

"Yeah right." Nathan sips his beer.

"You're an alcoholic." Haley bluntly says. "I've see you drinking all the time. At least I can control my drinking, unlike somebody I know."

Nathan pretends to stab himself in the heart. "Ouch."

"Besides, I don't want to show up to church tomorrow with a hangover."

"Church? Who needs church?"

"I like it." Haley says. "I should go home."

"Okay, bye." Nathan finishes off his beer. "I'll drink a beer for you."

"You do that." Haley says, walking off.

Nathan, in his drunken state, admires the head cheerleader's ass.

Haley never hooks up with anybody.

She hasn't found the right guy yet.

Nathan has. He's found the right girl quite a few times. On Fridays, he chooses blondes to start the weekend off right. There are three blonde cheerleaders, and he recycles them. One Friday, he goes with Blonde A. The next Friday, Blonde B. The next Friday, Blonde C. The next Friday, he goes back to Blonde A. On Saturdays, he likes brunettes.

Haley is a brunette.

And she doesn't drink on Saturdays.

This poses a huge problem to Nathan.

"I'm the captain of the team. You're the cheerleading captain." Nathan slurs. "We belong together. It's a law or something!"

"Besides, you and I would be such a cliché. Screw the cliché…and the law, by the way." Haley says, taking a sip of her drink. It is lemonade this week.

"Ooh, ladies and gentleman, we have a rebel on our hands."

Haley stares at her watch. "Okay, you do that, Nathan. See you later." She walks away and Nathan watches her go to her cheerleading friends, who are wasted.

And he finds a brunette to hook up with.

END PART ONE

That is part one. Part two is coming up.


	2. Slowly Walking Down The Street

We Float For Miles and Miles

Summary: AU. Haley is the head cheerleader. Nathan is the varsity basketball captain. Enough said.

Category: Romance/angst.

Rating: T.

Part Two: Slowly Walking Down The Street

Nathan has never asked Haley out on a date.

He prepares for this a few days ahead. He practices in his head. He runs the idea by his friends, who are all for it because they are meant to be. They all start chattering loudly. Nathan has a hangover and says they're giving him a headache and "please shut up."

"Haley," He taps her shoulder after practice on Thursday. Haley turns around. She has just finished leading a cheer, and the top of her uniform is soaked with perspiration. She still looks gorgeous though, Nathan thinks.

"What?" She asks.

"Do you want to go out on a date?" Nathan has decided to ask her in front of a group of people so she can't possibly turn him down. He rubs his right temple; thankfully, his headache is going away.

"Oh my god." Brooke pokes Haley's arm. "Haley, say something."

"What?" Haley crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Nathan asks.

Bevin squeals. "Haley, say yes."

"Yes." Haley says. "Okay."

Nathan smiles. "Is six o'clock tomorrow alright?"

"Fine."

Nathan has never gone out on a true date. He only takes his dates to parties, not to dinners and movies. He wonders what she is wearing as he stares at his closet. Nathan starts to freak out.

"Tim!" He cries when Tim picks up his phone. "I need help. What do I wear?"

Tim is at a party. Nathan hears the cheering and yelling in the background. "Dude, wear clothes."

"I mean, like should I wear nice clothes or just jeans? What is she going to be wearing?"

"How would I know?"

"Is Brooke there?" Nathan is frantic now. He is wiggling his toes and tapping out a rhythm with his fingers on his thigh. "Maybe she'll know." Brooke and Haley are best friends along with Peyton but Nathan knows Brooke better.

Brooke picks up. "Nathan?"

"Brooke, help. What is Haley wearing? What if she's dressed up or something?"

"Chill out." Brooke says. "Wear your dark denim jeans and a button down. But not the green one. Preferably the white and green checked one."

Nathan sighs, just happy someone knows what he should wear. "Thanks."

"No problem. Have fun. Bye." Brooke hangs up. Nathan hangs up, and quickly dresses.

END PART TWO

Please review. Part Three will be up tomorrow.


	3. Fish Seeking Dark Places

We Float For Miles and Miles

Summary: AU. Haley is the head cheerleader. Nathan is the varsity basketball captain. Enough said.

Category: Romance/angst.

Rating: T.

* * *

Part Three: Fish Seeking Dark Places 

"Your life collides with mine. Oh, your life collides with mine…"

Dispatch

Haley knows what Nathan is going to do.

The head cheerleader has been on a lot of dates, and the guys always stretch their arms and casually slip an arm around her neck. It's cheesy and whenever somebody tries to do it, she shies away and doesn't return his phone call.

Nathan doesn't do this. Well, he does, but he cuts to the chase. He doesn't play games. Nathan reaches out and touches her hand, which is holding onto the armrest. He strokes her fingers with his fingers, causing tingling sensations up her body.

After the movie, Nathan takes her to get coffee at the place next door.

She explains she doesn't drink coffee, and Nathan says, "That's cool." He takes her next door and they get ice cream. Nathan takes her hand. She takes it and he does the finger thing again. "So, this wasn't so bad."

"No." She agrees. "You're nicer when you're not drinking."

"Really?" Nathan doesn't think so, but apparently, he is. Haley nods. "So, um, we should go out sometime soon, if you liked tonight."

"Yeah." Haley finds herself nodding.

Nathan knows what _he_ is going to do.

Try and kiss her.

Tim said that if all went well, go for it. "Soft, Nathan. Don't pull that let's hook up shit. Girls like her don't go for that."

They are on her porch, and she says, "Thanks for everything. I had fun."

"Yeah, me too. I'll call you." Nathan says. She puts her hand on the doorknob. "Hey."

"What?" Haley looks up and Nathan leans forward to kiss her. She doesn't pull away, only joining in.

Their kiss ends a second later. "Okay, then, bye." Nathan said. "Have a good night."

"You too." Haley lets herself in.

Nathan smiles to himself and blasts the music in triumph. He successfully took her out on a date. He kissed her.

And she liked it.

* * *

END PART THREE 

Thanks for all of your reviews. You guys that take the time to share your thoughts (good or bad) are so awesome. Look out for Part Four tomorrow. And I figured out how to do those line breaks, so the whole thing will be sorted out better.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Applies Both Equally

We Float For Miles and Miles

Summary: AU. Haley is the head cheerleader. Nathan is the varsity basketball captain. Enough said.

Category: Romance/angst.

Rating: T.

* * *

Part Four: Applies Both Equally 

Haley calls Brooke, and Brooke puts Peyton on three-way.

"How was your night?" Peyton asks casually. Haley hears rock music in the background and she knows Peyton is probably tapping her feet to the music. Sure enough, Peyton starts tapping something against her desk.

"It was good." Haley says. "We went to see a movie."

"Did he hold your hand?" Brooke interrupts.

"Yes." Haley answers.

Brooke says in a serious tone: "I knew it."

"He kissed me too."

Peyton questions it. "Was it good? Did he try any tongue?"

"He didn't." Haley says. "It was sweet. After the movie, he took me to get coffee, but he didn't know I don't drink coffee so we went to get ice cream. He took me home and kissed me on the front porch. It was like half-a-second, Brooke, so don't ask me I took him upstairs. I didn't."

Nathan calls Tim.

"How was your date with the cheerleading captain? Did she perfect any of those moves for you…in bed?" Nathan imagines Tim waggling his eyebrows.

"Tim, you have a sick mind."

"I know." Tim says. "So, really, how was it? You try anything?"

Nathan crashes down on his bed and the metal springs creak. "I kissed her."

"You're probably her first kiss. I swear she's like the virgin...queen or something."

"Who cares?" Nathan finds himself saying. "It's just sex."

"You missed out on a hot girl tonight." Tim causally brings up the subject.

Nathan shrugs. "What'd she look like?"

"Blonde hair, nice smile…all the shit you like, Nate."

Nobody knows about Nathan's rule except for Tim. Tim is the only person who doesn't think that rule is stupid. "I like brown haired girls now."

It is hard for Tim to understand where Nathan is coming from. Nathan pictures Tim in twenty years still a bachelor, with his big house and share of women coming in and out. But Nathan can't see Tim with one woman.Tim isn't the type to settle. "Anyway, dude, I'm so tired. I had so many beers. I'm wasted. I'll see you tomorrow. Brooke's having a party. You coming? Hey, you and the queen should come together and make a splash." Tim giggles, and Nathan knows this is one of his drunken habits. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Nathan hangs up.

END PART FOUR

* * *

Thanks for reviewing, everybody. I love hearing what you have to say. The last part is up tomorrow. 

Please review…


	5. Your Shadow Getting In The Way

We Float For Miles and Miles

Summary: AU. Haley is the head cheerleader. Nathan is the varsity basketball captain. Enough said.

Catagory: Romance/angst

Rating: T.

* * *

Part Five: Your Shadow Getting In The Way

"Can you look out the window without your shadow getting in the way?"

Sarah McLachlan

Haley brings soda.

Nathan remembers her words. He remembers hearing that he was cooler when he was sober.

"Are you sure this isn't an attempt to get me to stop drinking?" Nathan bends down to whisper in Haley's ear.

"No." Haley laughs and Nathan keeps his promise.

"No thanks." He tells Tim. "I'm good," he reminds countless people who want him to take shots of rum and cups of vodka and Coke mixed together.

"You're whipped!" Tim shouts. "Don't let her control you, Natey boy!"

Tim's BAC level is rising with every sip.

Nathan takes a cup of beer, and raises it to his lips.

"Nah." He sets the beer down, happy that he has resisted temptation. "I'm gonna find Haley."

Tim chugs the drink. "Your call."

Haley is hanging out with the cheerleaders. All of the girls admire Haley's new mini-skirt.

Nathan watches her from the opposite end of the room. Haley twirls around to show her skirt off.

Nathan brings Haley to Brooke's mother and father's bedroom. Her parents have their wedding picture in a frame, but the glass protecting the picture has a long line crossing it, looking like someone keyed it like you would to a car. The rest of the room is decorated in a deep crimson red theme.

Haley lies down on the bed and Nathan wants her.

He restrains himself, but they begin kissing anyway. She is running her hands through his hair and he is holding her hips with his hands. Nathan stops himself from doing anything she won't want to do.

Haley suggests that he take her home.

"I have church tomorrow." She explains, fixing her hair as they emerge from the bedroom.

"Okay." Nathan says and then asks, "Hey, um, do you think I can go?" He reaches out to take her hand.

Haley smiles as she takes his hand. "Yeah. Yeah, you can."

There they are, head cheerleader, and the senior captain of the basketball team.

"We're kind of a cliché." Nathan admits. "You know what I said about us being a law? It's true."

Haley squeezes his hand. They are a cliché. And she doesn't care.

Not anymore.

END

* * *

Well, thanks for all of the reviews. And thanks for reading the story; it means a lot to me that you take the time to read and then review. I hope you liked the ending. By the way, look for a One Tree Hill standalone from me in the near future (next week).

Thanks again!


End file.
